Alien Vs Predator: Invasion 1
by Allon-Z65
Summary: Scott, Chana and Lucario board the USCSS Nostromo 2 and terrible things happen.


ALIEN VS PREDATOR: INVASION Part 1

NAME: UNKNOWN

SPECIES: UNKNOWN

GENDER: UNKNOWN

AGE: UNKNOWN

Zzzzzzt-zzt-(blank)

Chana frowned as the computer turned off. That was the only security system in the entire HQ.

"How are we gonna complete the XX121 Research now?!" He burst out.

He sighed and left the room. He entered the living room of their HQ House-pod.

"Awww, did the computer not tell you about the upcoming Predator movie?" Scott teased.

"No, the computer completely had no idea what is in the air vents right now AND it completely exploded. Well, went black," Chana said.

"Ooh, that's bad," Scott's eyes widened.

"You don't say," Chana frowned at him.

"Look, we gonna have to leave to the space station to find out about the XX121 in an hour. Scott: get the research materials. Chana: minimise the computer to the size of an iPhone and then put it in your pocket, and you NEED to take it with you," Lucario said, putting down his latest issue of _Predator Magazine_.

"Yes, sir!" Scott said and saluted.

Lucario laughed. "You don't need to salute!"

"I will got onto it, Luke," Chana said.

"Thank you, Chana," Lucario smiled at Chana.

Chana smiled and all three of them did their jobs; Chana minimised the computer, Scott grabbed the research materials and Lucario started the car.

They arrived half an hour later. They checked in their passports and got onto the shuttle.

"Scott and Chana, you should put these on," Lucario said while throwing some Marine suits.

"Thanks, Lucario," Scott and Chana said at the same time.

"10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

LIFTOFF!" The robotic voice said. The U-shaped black-green space shuttle launched into the air. The shuttle was called the USCSS Nostromo 2, after the disaster that happened to the original. No one knows what happened; some say a meteor crashed into them, some say aliens killed them all, others say that they disappeared into the future and met themselves and died of old age. But the XX121 Research members were excited to actually _research _some XX121.

_Beep, beep, beep – CRASH! _Chana woke up. His phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Uh, this is Scott, uh, I found Lucario dead in his hyper sleep bed, uh, there was green stuff all over him, uh, yeah, there also was a hole in his chest, I heard some screaming earlier, er-"

"What?!"

"I think I just heard something in the vents! I think I heard screeching!"

"Oh my god! It's the XX121!"

"Yeah, uh, I gotta go"

Chana Put down his phone as Scott hanged up. Chana heard strange banging around in the vent above him.

_CRASH!_

The vent crash into the floor. Chana looked up to see a tail stabbing into his back and pulling him up.

Scott sat down. He was in the mess hall. Scott opened the exit to see a Xenomorph XX121 standing in front of him. He shut the door, grabbed a machine gun, and run for his life. The Xenomorph bursts through the door and chases Scott. Suddenly, a spear went right through the Xenomorph's chest. A big bulky humanoid with a strange mask, armor and long hair suddenly appeared. It moved towards Scott.

"Please don't kill me, please don't kill me," Scott begged.

The humanoid stopped. Scott pulled out a little piece of technology and scanned the humanoid.

Name: Unknown

Species: Yautja

Gender: Unknown

Age: 29

"Oh my, it's you!" Scott realised.

The Yautja roared and walked towards Scott.

"Calm down, now," Scott said.

The Yautja turned backwards to see a strange looking-Xenomorph. The Yautja shot the Xenomorph with his gun. It roared and left the mess hall. Scott picked up his phone and called the space centre.

"I need to get to the driver's centre. These….things are attacking us and Lucario's dead. Chana might be dead by now. And also; WHO'S DRIVING THS THING?!"

"Scott, calm down. We are sending you a text message containing a picture of the map. You are in the mass hall, which is the lever-shaped thing, so you need to get to the hallway, go down the red corridors, go through the storage hall and then you'll be in the driver's centre!"

"OK, thanks."

Scott hang up and ran through the corridors. Guarding the storage hallway was three Yautja, probably Bloodeds. Scott stepped back. The three Yautja looked at Scott. The middle one moved out of the way and the door opened. Scott walked in to see the driver dead. A spear was inside him. Scott pulled out the spear and turned to the Yautja.

"You killed him," Scott said.

"You killed him!" he repeated.

The three Yautja threw their spears at Scott but he dodged them.

"Nice try," Scott grinned and threw his spear.

Two smaller ones extended from the side. They all stabbed the Yautja. The three Yautja dropped to the ground. Scott threw the dead driver off his seat and got on. He heard a screeching sound. A Xenomorph walked into the room. Scott turned around and shot his spear at it, but the Xenomorph grabbed it and broke it in half. It's acid saliva dropped to the floor and burnt through the floor. The Xenomorph ran at him but Scott jumped up and landed on the Xenomorph. He punched the head and grabbed part of his spear. He stabbed the Xenomorph and jumped off. The Xenomorph dropped to the floor.

"Heh," Scott grinned.

He pressed buttons and pulled levers and the spaceship flew towards Earth.

Scott exited the spaceship.

"That….that….that was awesome!" Scott said.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
